Lyn
Lyndis (リンディス Rindisu), also known as Lyn (リン Rin), is one of the three main characters of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, although she is not mentioned in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. She is 18 years old in her story (15 in the Japanese version) and 19 (16 in the Japanese version) years old in Eliwood's or Hector's story. She is one of the few female lords in the series, preceded by Cellica and followed by Eirika and Micaiah. History Lyn’s Story A Girl from the Plains Born in the Sacaen Plains, her parents, Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca tribe, and Madelyn, daughter of Lord Hausen of Caelin were killed by bandits before the beginning of the game. She was named after her maternal grandmother. She lives alone until she finds a tactician lying on the ground. Upon meeting him or her, she decides to follow him or her in the interest of training her sword skills, to avenge her tribe, who were all killed by bandits. Footsteps of Fate Lyn decides to stop by a nearby town to resupply, but is confronted by a horde of mercenaries led by the brigand Zugu, but they are disposed of by Lyn, with the aid of Sain and Kent, knights of Caelin, who tell her that she is the granddaughter of Lord Hausen, the Marquess of Caelin, who wants to welcome her into his home (something he had refused to do when his daughter Madelyn eloped with a Sacaean “savage”). Sword of Spirits She agrees to return to her grandfather and joins them. Along the way, she saves an old priest of a shrine that was attacked by mercenaries, led by the arrogant Mercenary Glass. In gratitude, the priest allows Lyndis to lay her hands upon the Mani Katti, a sacred weapon within the shrine. As it turns out, she is the only person who can draw the legendary sword, and the priest tells her to take it with her. Band of Mercenaries, In Occupation's Shadow, Beyond the Borders, and Blood of Pride During their journey, they encounter various allies that would later assist her on her journey with Eliwood and Hector, those being the optimistic archer, Wil; Lyn's shy friend and trainee Pegasus Knight, Florina; silent and devoted husband and fighter, Dorcas; high-maintenance and verbiage-plagued cleric, Serra, and her less than cheery escort and Mage, Erk; enigmatic and resourceful thief, Matthew; solemn and focused nomad, Rath; and hearty, retired knight, Wallace. Siblings Abroad On their quest to retake Caelin, they encounter the two mysterious children, Ninian and Nils, who are being pursued by the renowned Black Fang. They also meet a young Monk named Lucius. The Black Shadow While their origins are unknown at the time, they assist the girl, Ninian, on retrieving her lost keepsake, then allow them to tag along as their mysterious powers could lend aid to their journey. Vortex of Strategy On the way to Caelin, she eventually finds out that her grandfather is being poisoned by her granduncle, the power hungry Lundgren, who desires to succeed his brother by any means necessary. A Grim Reunion and The Distant Plains Upon reaching Castle Caelin, Lyndis and her allies defeat Lundgren's forces and the greedy general in a final battle. It is after this that Lyn and her grandfather meet for the first time. Though in a considerably weakened state, Lyn convinces her grandfather to keep fighting so that the two may live together and learn more about each other. Lyndis then stays with him at Castle Caelin, noted to watch endlessly toward the plains she left behind. Eliwood’s/Hector’s Story Caelin is assaulted by Laus's forces, led by the fleeting Darin, and Lyn is forced to flee from the castle with her loyal vassals while her grandfather, Marquess Caelin, overlooks the fall of Caelin. Lyn hides out in the forest, planning their assault, when her lord friend, Eliwood, and his friend, Hector, appear. Florina volunteers to hail them and plead for assistance, getting shot at by Darin's archers, which made her lose her balance and fall, and nearly dying as a result, had it not been for Eliwood's intervention. She guides them to Lyn, and together the three reclaim Caelin. Thankfully, Leila, an Ostian spy, was assigned by the eerie morph Ephidel to dispose of the marquess, but she instead tended to him off of the battlefield. Leila fed the lords info on the new heads of the Black Fang, a enigmatic entity known as Nergal, which spurred Eliwood further in searching for his missing father. Since Eliwood had saved Ninian and convinced the other Lycia territories to remain neutral in the Caelin conflict a year ago, Lyn was in his debt and aided the lord. After gaining passage (reluctantly, according to Lyn) by the pirate captain, Fargus, they sailed from Badon to Valor, encountering Ninian adrift and a continent of Black Fang ships. The lords eventually arrive in Valor and are immediately greeted by the corpse of Leila, killed by Jaffar after Ephidel learned of her true nature. Immediately after she was buried, Lyn is taken hostage by a Black Fang Nomad, Uhai. Though Uhai warns them to depart or she would be killed, he sets her free as he still retains a bit of Sacae honor, believing that Lyn should at least "die with a sword in her hand". Uhai is eventually killed, but tells them of the location of the Dragon's Gate in his dying moments. Lyn is greatly grieved by the loss of the nomad. During their trekking through the Dread Isle's wilderness, the lords are immediately beset by what seems to be a disquieting veil, and she and Hector bicker before being quieted by Eliwood. The three are then attacked by a large mass of Black Fang soldiers, led by a powerful Sage, though his and most of his troop's powers seem to be negated by an enigmatic seal. With their magic dispelled, Lyn and her friends easily kill Aion and his Black Fang soldiers. The seal escapes shortly after. Encountering little resistance, the lords arrive at the Dragon's Gate, where they then fight through a large mass of Black Fang soldiers, led by Darin and his paladin commander, Cameron. After an intense battle, they finally breach the Dragon's Gate, killing Darin in the process, and encounter Nergal, using Ninian, who was captured by Ephidel shortly before the battle, to summon a Fire Dragon. He partially succeeds, but, with the aid of Nils, Ninian's brother, they are able to break Ninian from her trance and the four escape, leaving Nergal gravely wounded by a dying Lord Elbert and the Fire Dragon collapsing, along with Ephidel, who was caught in the blast. Back in Badon, they begin plotting their next moves when they are attacked by another group of Black Fang assassins, this one led by Oleg, a deadly warrior. Due to the events that had occurred, Hector arranges a meeting with Uther, the Marquess of Ostia and his brother, though they are now attacked by a mercenary group led by Eubans. Eubans is either killed or chased off in the battle with the assistance of Ostian Knights and Lyn's old friend, Rath, and they speak with Uther, telling the lords that they would best find help from The Living Legend, residing in the fabled Nabata Desert. The lords thank Uther for his help and depart. After a long journey, they finally reach the fabled Nabata desert, which easily fits its reputation as a inhospitable wasteland. Though many are fatigued, one in particular Nils, who is carried by Hector after complaining about the heat, they find no rest in the desert. Their troubles are furthered by the appearance of two odd, similar-looking Warriors, who appear to be troubling Pent, a seemingly defenseless Sage. Though the lords do most of the work, the sage proves himself not as helpless as he appears, easily disposing of a minority of the enemies for the lords. Pent, revealed to be the Mage General of Etruria, thanks the lords for their aid and directs them to a fellow associate, Hawkeye to lead them to the "Living Legend". During their trek in the desert, however, they are seriously detoured by a strange, enigmatic tomb in the desert that sucks in the lords and their companions. Hawkeye warns the lords to stick together, but a wall appears out of nowhere and separates Hawkeye from the lords. They battle their way through difficult adversaries before they learn that the leader is the same one that nullified magic back on Valor: the Magic Seal Kishuna. As soon as they open the door to confront them, however, he disappears, replaced by a swarm of deadly morphs. After exterminating the remainder of the morphs, the lords find the exit to the tomb, and after another long journey, though without hindrance, they enter a mysterious structure in the desert, where they encounter an Archsage. The Archsage, revealed to be Athos, one of the Eight legends during the Scouring and wielder of the Anima tome Forblaze, explains his reasons for residing in the Nabata Desert and sends them back to Lycia, with new friends Pent and Louise aiding them in their newest quest: To stop Nergal. They first rest in Pherae, Eliwood greeted greatly by his mother, then set off for Bern. However, the lords find their way deterred by the legendary Four Fangs of the Black Fang. Once arriving in Bern, the lords attempt to remain inconspicuous travelers, though either one of the Four Fangs: Lloyd or Linus, confronts them. After an intense skirmish with one of the Reed brothers and their soldiers, they defeat one of them in combat, gaining the respect of said brother. Later, they gain inconspicuous entry to the castle and spy on King Desmond meeting with his children, Zephiel and Guinevere. He is sincere and kind around his daughter, Guinevere, though treats his son, Zephiel, with cold disdain. They soon leave the castle, but are confronted by the Wyvern Lord Vaida, who is leading a contingent of Black Fang assassins against the lords. Fortunately, for the lords, Pent and Louise intervene and fight alongside the lords forces, dragging on the skirmish longer than Vaida had hoped, and she and her forces flee as a result. Lyn, being an excellent tracker, helps the lords trail the enemy forces to their hidden fortress in Bern. In the fortress, they are trapped by either the assassin Jerme or the bishop Kenneth. Despite who traps them, the Black Fang leader engages the lords in a fierce skirmish, where the lords finally defeat the commander and escape the fortress. While in the fortress, they learn of the plot to slay the budding prince, Zephiel, at the castle, and the lords rush to his aid. Unfortunately, they find the castle darkened and Black Fang assassins flooding its corridors, led by one of the Four Fangs, Ursula. Fortunately, two of the Black Fang assassins, Nino and Jaffar, betrayed them as they could not strike down the prince, and, with their help, the lords were able to fend off the Black Fang long enough for them to either retreat or for their commander, Ursula, to be slain. With the prince saved, Queen Hellene, after learning of her son's near demise because of Desmond's acts, gives the lords a Heaven Seal and a map to the fabled Shrine of Seals. However, before they can venture there, Nino and Jaffar slip into the Black Fang's secondary base, where they find Brendan murdered by Sonia's hand. Sonia confesses that she was not really Nino's mother, and her real parents were killed by none other than Sonia herself. However, Lyn and her companions step in to defend the two, and Sonia is killed at the end. With their two newest companions, the three travel to the Shrine of Seals, as instructed by Athos earlier, but are deterred by the remaining Reed brother, driven by grief by his brother's demise. Reasoning is evidently impossible with the Reed brother, and the lords have no choice but to kill him and his contingent of Black Fang assassins. There, they are greeted by Athos and Bramimond, where the four are able to convince Bramimond to release the seals guarding the legendary weapons. However, in their absence, Nergal sweeps in and attempts to capture the children, though Ninian goes with Nergal willingly to guarantee her brother's safety. Though distraught, the lords proceed on with their quest, Lyn aiding Hector and Eliwood in retrieving their Divine Weapons, Armads and Durandal respectively. However, they are confronted by an Ice Dragon shortly after, which, after being killed by Eliwood, is revealed to be Ninian in her true form. Nergal later teleports to them and gloats about his rejuvenated power, as well as Nils's and Ninian's origins as dragons. While the lords grieve about the young dancer's death, Athos appears and attempts to kill Nergal with his Forblaze tome, though fails to inflict significant damage. Without any sense of direction or purpose, the lords return to Ostia to heal newly formed wounds and to help Nils recover from his sister's loss. Their vacation is cut short, however, by Denning, a morph from Nergal with a mysterious message repeated constantly in his speech. While Ostia's Palace is breached in Uther's absence, the lords are able to repel the morphs attempting to seize the throne and eventually secure the castle. Seeing that Nergal would not relent until the lords were killed, the lords bid farewell to Ostia after restoring their stocks in its markets, traveling to Valor by way of Fargus's ships. Before they confront the Dragon's Gate, Fargus and his crew offer their services, though the lords decline humbly. At the field overlooking the Dragon's Gate, the lords are confronted by one of the largest morph armies created by Nergal, led by his most powerful morph created: Limstella. Though the fight drags longer than most of their other battles, they are able to slay the Sage Limstella and gain entry to the Dragon's Gate. Before entry, the three receive legendary, dragon-slaying weapons, and Athos himself joins the lords. Merlinus is eager to aid the lords, but, seeing how the situation has become too dangerous for the merchant, he is sent back to Fargus's ship to await their arrival. Soberly, he departs. Inside, they find Nergal, who is nearing completion to his ultimate goal. Needing to bide time, he creates morph versions of Lloyd, Linus, Brendan, Uhai, Kenneth, Jerme, Ursula, and Darin to delay the lords, along with an elite division of his morphs. The morphs, however, are slain, and their weapons are taken as they confront Nergal. Nergal, his daunting task almost completed, believes that he can not be defeated and faces the lords and their companions in combat. However, the lords are aided by their legendary weapons and their skills that have developed during their travels, and, after an intense battle, Nergal is defeated. However, Nergal dies triumphantly as his task is succeeded and three dragons are resurrected. Before the dragons can destroy the lords, though, Bramimond teleports inside and, seeing it needed, resurrects Ninian at the cost of his own life. Ninian, revived with her full power, destroys two of the dragons and severely wounds the third. The lords, aided by their weapons recovered from the morphs and their own Divine Weapons, slay the dragon after a destructive battle. With the gate still opened as a result of Nergal's actions, the siblings find it needed to return to their own home to seal the gate from their own side, as well as the fact that the oxygen in Elibe would be unable to sustain them and they would die shortly after should they reside in the human world. Before Ninian and Nils leave, though, they fondly bid the lords farewell. Alternatively, if Ninian has an A support with Eliwood, Ninian will choose to stay with Eliwood for a short but lovely life with her future husband. The lords and their companions return to the mainland, where they bid farewell and return to their former lives or go off with loved ones gained as a result of the journey. A year later, Lyn and Hector attend Eliwood's coronation as Marquess, where the tactician and the lords will either be met with Eliwood or Hector and his future wife. The endings for Lyn vary afterward, with her either resigning Caelin's rule to Ostia after her grandfather's death and retiring to the Sacaen plains alone or with her new lover Kent or close friend Florina. Alternatively, Lyn could become the wife of Hector or Eliwood, thus becoming the mother of either Roy or Lilina. Another option is for her to become the wife of Rath and be the future mother of the Kutolah nomad princess Sue. Super Smash Bros: Brawl Though not a canonical appearance, Lyn appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an Assist Trophy. When deployed, she says things like "I'll handle this," or "Prepare yourself," and, upon attacking, can be heard saying "Taste my blade!". The blade she wields appears to be the Mani Katti due to the fact that it is a katana. She is credited as one of the most powerful Assist Trophies in the game because her attack, which is already one of the most unavoidable, usually results in a one-hit KO. Lyndis was voiced by Lani Minella in the English versions, while she was voiced by Ōmoto Makiko (大本 眞基子) in the Japanese version. Brawl Trophy Profile Personality From her humble origins in the plains, Lyn has been noted as a deep, caring, and kind-hearted soul. She rarely thinks ill of others and, despite the circumstances, always believes on the best of things. However, due to the slaughtering of the Lorca tribe due to the bloodthirsty Taliver Bandits, she has a great hatred toward all bandits and pirates and refuses to be associated with them unless needed to. In fact, the motivation for her travels was to become stronger and kill each and every Taliver Bandit in the mountains in order to avenge her parents. However, she does show mercy to any brigand or pirate that is not a Taliver Bandit, though does not hesitate to defend her friends from them nevertheless. Her serene nature has earned her the friendship and trust of many of her friends, and the affection of others, including fellow lords Eliwood and Hector, her knight Kent, or a fellow nomad, Rath. Though she seems innocent enough, she will kill any that attempt to kill or have killed any of her friends, showing her bravery and devotion toward revenge. Character Data Base stats Lyn’s Story |Lord |Wind |1 |16 |4 |7 |9 |5 |2 |0 |5 |5 |Sword - D |Iron Sword Vulnerary Vulnerary Eliwood’s/Hector’s Story |Lord |Wind |4 |18 |5 |10 |11 |5 |2 |0 |5 |5 |Sword - C |Mani Katti Vulnerary Blue Gem* *The gem carried is dependent on the funds rating in Lyn's story. Blue Gem is the default and White Gem represents the highest value. Growth Rates |70% |40% |60% |60% |55% |20% |30% Promotional gains *Promotion to : Blade Lord *Hit Points:+3 *Strength:+2 *Skill:+2 *Defense:+3 *Resistance:+5 *Constitution:+1 *Aid:+1 *D Rank in Bows Supports *Eliwood *Hector *Florina *Rath *Kent *Wil *Wallace Overview Lyn, as a lord, is obviously unable to be killed permanently, as the game will end should her death occur. As a result, she should not be neglected. Being based on the Myrmidon class, and later, as a Blade Lord, the Swordmaster class, she has high Skill and Speed growths, as well as Luck. Her Speed and Luck give her a fairly decent avoid, especially against axe-users who are not equipped with the Swordslayer or the Swordreaver. Moreover, she can become a potential user of frequent critical hits later on in the game, although her class does not receive the innate critical bonus. She is a great substitute for any of the Myrmidons in the player's army, and her exclusive weapons give her an advantage over using them. Unfortunately, she has the drawback of having poor Strength and Defense stats, which will make it difficult for her to inflict and take damage to and from most enemies, especially those wielding Lances. Her resistance, however, is higher than other melee classes, allowing her to be a potential mage killer in the later parts of the game. After gaining bows upon promotion, she can use the extra range to her advantage by avoiding counterattacks from enemies that are not ranged themselves. Lyn's personal weapon, the Mani Katti, helps boost her offense as it has higher might than a Steel Sword but lower weight than an Iron Sword, has weapon effectiveness against mounted and armored units, and a decent critical rate. She can use it for the duration of Lyn's Mode after obtaining it in Chapter 3 instead of the Iron Sword since its usages are automatically reset for either Eliwood or Hector's Mode, although she cannot replace it again subsequently without the Hammerne. Being a lord, Lyn has a variety of support options to choose from. Generally, in terms of efficiency though, it is preferable to support her with Florina thanks to the fastness of their supports and decent statistical bonuses, although Kent is another possible choice for his desirable anima affinity. Her supports with Wil, Rath, and Wallace are generally regarded as impractical because of inferior bonuses, late joining times, or slower support speed. Lyn can also form a support triangle with both Eliwood and Hector, which may be helpful since all three are lords and are sometimes forced to be deployed for certain chapters of the game. Quotes Death quotes Boss conversations Lyn vs Migal ; Chapter 3 Lyn: Hey, listen! There’s something I wanted to ask you. Migal: Begging for your life so soon, wench? Lyn: Are you… Taliver bandits? Migal: Taliver? Those greedy monsters? We’re nothing like them!! Those fiends will even kill women and children! We’re from Ganelon, and we know a little something of honor. We don’t harm women, for one thing. Heh heh heh. After all, why kill what you can sell? Lyn: If you’re not Taliver, then there’s no reason for you to die here today. If you would like to tuck your tails and flee, do so now. Migal: You… You… No more courtesies! You’re going to learn to watch your tongue!!! Lyn vs Lundgren ; Chapter 10 Lundgren: So you’re the girl claiming kinship with my brother! Lyn: You’ll play this farce to the end, won’t you, Lundgren? Lundgren: The royal house of Caelin has no need of a Sacaen mongrel! I’ll put an end to this foolishness here and now! Lyn: To further your own black ambitions, you’ve harmed my grandfather and the very land you ought to serve. I have neither pity nor mercy for you. Lundgren! Prepare yourself! Lundgren: Whelp! Lyn vs Uhai ; Chapter 18 Lyn: …How can a proud man like you live as an assassin? Uhai: …I sympathize with Brendan Reed’s ideology. He wants to help the weak, to break the overly proud… Discussing this philosophy with Brendan and his sons, training together, getting stronger together… For me, the Black Fang was the first place… that felt like home. Lyn: “Felt”? Is that feeling gone? Uhai: The Black Fang has changed. Nergal sent that woman……But it’s too late for me to change now. Lyn: Why? Talk to us, we may be able to help. Uhai: Expect no quarter merely because we are both nomads. Prepare yourself! Lyn vs Darin ; Chapter 19 Lyn: Are you Darin? My grandfather… You tried to… Darin: What? Who are you? Lyn: I am Marquess Caelin’s granddaughter, Lyndis! Darin: Oh…that senile fool? …That doddering wreck dared disagree with me… I was so happy to be rid of him. Lyn: You’re a dead man! Lyn vs Nergal ; Final Chapter Nergal: Little girl from Sacae… You’d do well to vanish. One such as you is no match for me. Lyn: The nomads of the plains do not abandon their fellow tribespeople. Eliwood and Hector are my dear friends… Their sorrow is my sorrow. Their anger is my anger. Nergal: Pah… Lyn: Nergal! In my friends’ names, I will cut you down! Possible Endings ; Noblewoman of Sacae : Lyn entrusted Caelin's rule to Ostia and returned to the plains of her birth. She often thinks fondly on the people of Caelin. ; Lyn and Florina : When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with her friend Florina. Though Florina returned to Ilia, their friendship lasted forever. ; Lyn and Rath : When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae, where she was reunited with Rath of the Kutolah. They had a daughter and lived happily in the plains. ; Lyn and Kent : When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with her former vassal and new love, Kent. The people of Caelin gave them their blessings. ; Lyn and Eliwood : The marquess of Pherae and the princess of Caelin were wed after the conflict. All of Lycia was in an uproar, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy, who will become a great hero. ; Lyn and Hector : Hector succeeded the throne as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Lyn gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader. Gallery File:Lyn-Portrait.png|Lyn's portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken File:LynFacing.png|A portrait of Lyn talking to the Tactician. File:Lyn3-portFE7.png| File:Lyn_(ending).png|Lyn bidding the tactician farewell in her chapters' ending File:Lyn versus Lundgren.png|Lyn fighting Lundgren File:Lyn Sunset.png|Lyn staring out at the sunset File:Lyn with Grandpa.png|Lyn with her grandfather File:Lyn's group.png|Lyn with Wil, Florina, Sain and Kent File:Lyn and Rath.png|Lyn with Rath File:Lyn-Mportrait.gif|Lyn's mini portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken File:Lyn lord sword.gif|Lyn's battle sprite in Rekka no Ken as a Lord. File:Lyn lord sword critical.gif|Lyn performing a critical hit in Rekka no Ken as a Lord. File:Bladelord.gif|Lyn's battle sprite in Rekka no Ken as a Blade Lord attacking with a Sword. File:Lyn bladelord solkatti critical.gif|Lyn performing a critical hit in Rekka no Ken as a Blade Lord with a Sword. File:Lyn bladelord bow.gif|Lyn's battle sprite in Rekka no Ken as a Blade Lord attacking with a Bow. File:Lyn bladelord bow critical.gif|Lyn performing a critical hit in Rekka no Ken as a Blade Lord with a Bow. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters